This invention refers to an expandable prosthesis which can be used for the correction of myodystrophies, particularly those of the limbs, for example, to correct various types of hollows and depressions, or any localized malformation which requires the addition of material to give the relevant limb or part of the body the desired ideal shape.
At present there are limited possibilities of correcting malformations or myodystrophies due to deficiencies or localized thinness; the solution generally adopted is an autotransplant of subcutaneous fat, for example, to give a leg back its ideal shape.
However, this technique has limits due to both the scarcity of fat to transplant in each subject, which prohibits making up large losses of adipose and/or muscle tissue, and to the meagre consistency of the transplanted fat, which is poorly suited to replacing bands of more consistent muscle in a leg to be corrected.
The insertion of simple prostheses inside suitably constructed pockets in the limb to be corrected is not always able to supply the corrective shape necessary for the limb, since the volume and shape of a prothesis cannot be modified, and is unlikely to adapt to the generality or majority of cases.
Thus the object of the present invention is to provide a prosthesis for the correction of malformations or myodystrophies whose volume and shape can be modified after its insertion in an appropriate pocket made in the part of the body involved, giving the latter a localized shape and consistency suited to the area to be corrected.